Unfair, Uncontrolled
by AtemxYugi
Summary: What will Yugi do when Kaiba risks everything to win their duel? A fan fiction of episode 24.


This is a one shot I decided on doing the other day. I'm sorry if it's not very good but it was so hard to write and I really did try. xD  
Anyways, I like it so I hope you will too. I HATED writing Tea's parts because I despise her muchly. xD  
So please review and I hope you like this. ^^

* * *

"Yugi," Kaiba brought his head up, "It can't end this way. If I don't defeat you in this duel Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner. Forever."  
"I can't let that happen," he said, "And even though I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks."  
"What do you mean?" asked the spirit.  
"I'm going to force your hand and win this battle, Yugi," Kaiba replied.  
Slowly and without looking behind he took steps back. His movements were confident and he only stopped when he had taken a step up onto the low wall.  
"Kaiba-" the spirit warned, "Stop this."  
Still Kaiba's confidence did not vanish. He stood waiting patiently for the spirit's next move.

"Your move, Yugi," Kaiba said, "You can attack my Blue-Eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points, but if you do, the resulting shock waves might cause me to lose my balance."  
"Don't tempt me," the spirit spat back.  
"My fate is completely in your hands, Yugi," Kaiba informed, "You'll decide this duel one way or another. Of course, if you don't surrender I might be hurt. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
"Stop it, Kaiba, you know this is dangerous!" Tea yelled.  
"Kaiba's bluffin'," Joey looked only half convinced by his comment himself. "Come on, drop this cheap ploy. And get down from that ledge and play fair! You know that Yugi doesn't wanna hurt you."  
Kaiba chuckled darkly.

"He knows," Bakura told them, "He's counting on Yugi to surrender."  
"Huh?" Joey looked over to Bakura, "But he can't do that. If he loses to Kaiba he won't get into the castle."

"I'm warning you, Kaiba," yelled the spirit, "Don't push me too far. I _must_ win to rescue my grandfather."  
"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba. The difference is I'm willing to risk anything to do it." And by the looks of things, he meant it. "You know I can stand up here all day, Yugi. And I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear that you might knock me off. Even though you know, by not attacking, you give up the only chance you have to save your grandpa."  
The spirit knew Kaiba was correct. Though he wasn't about murder someone, was he?  
"Which means I have the advantage over you. For in my case there's nothing holding me back," Kaiba said, and drew a card, taking a glance.  
"Ah, a magic card," he announced, and turned the card for all to see. "Reborn the monster. Which I'll use to resurrect the Blue-Eyes head that was just destroyed by your guardian."  
"What?" The spirit's eyes widened, "Restore a head of the Blue-Eyes?"

In seconds the middle Blue-Eyes head was once again perfect and looked out of place sat on its rotting body. A roar from the head scanned over the area.  
"Now, one of my Blue-Eyes with its normal attack points of three thousand has just been reborn. With all of your Kuriboh's in defence mode I couldn't touch you, but now that you put an attack monster on the field I can take out the rest of your life points. Which I'll do next turn." said Kaiba. "Two of ultimate dragon's heads are still weakened. But the third can wipe out your guardian in a breath. Our life points are equal, Yugi. Strike now, if you dare. Otherwise, next turn, I swear I'll take you down." He almost hissed his words. Still confident since the situation was well in his favour.

_If I defeat one of the weaker Blue-Eyes I win but what if the duel battle accidently knocks him off the ledge?_

"Surrender, Yugi," Kaiba pressed, "That is unless you have the courage to unleash your attack!"

The spirit wasn't sure what to do. It's a hard battle to win a fight against yourself. One side longing to hold back. The other willing to do anything. Even risk a life.

_I must._

_I can't._

_We must._

_No! It's not right!_ _There must be another way._

_There isn't._

"Kaiba, I've never backed away and I'm not starting now!" The spirit yelled, and he wasn't going to hold back. His face showed nothing but rage combined with his certainty. "Celtic Guardian, attack!"  
Celtic guardian gripped his sword tightly and shot forward.

"Yugi, you can't!" Tea screamed and began to run.  
Celtic Guardian was moving and almost colliding with the Blue-Eyes as it's roar rang over the land once again.  
"You can't take this risk! Call him back!" she shouted, her pace quickening, "This isn't like you, you've gotta stop! Yugi!"

_She's right, we can't do this!_

Yugi fell to his knees, "STOP!"  
Right as Celtic guardian had reached the Blue-Eyes he stopped dead in his tracks before the beast.  
Yugi's eyes were wide as he stared at the floor before him. He shook at the feeling of being unable to control his own other being. The hurt he now knew. He would not be able to save his grandpa anymore.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" Kaiba mused, "White lightning attack!"  
The huge beam from the Blue-Eyes' mouth engulfed the Celtic Guardian and he was soon destroyed.  
"I can't believe it," said Joey, as Yugi's life points hit zero, "That under handed sleaze-ball wiped Yugi out..."

Yugi just couldn't contain it. His eyes streamed tears and he sobbed as he thought of what he could have done. What he might've not been able to stop. And what if he hadn't? If he had just let the other presence go ahead with the attack, what would have happened? Would he have been haunted by the guilt for the rest of his life? And scared of the being that controlled his ever move?

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't very good but please review. xD


End file.
